Question: Evaluate $8a+3b-10+c^2$ when $a=2$, $b=5$, and $c=4$.
Explanation: Let's substitute $ a= 2$, $ b=5$, and $ c =4$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}8 {a} +3{b}-10+ c^2$ $=8({2})+3({5})-10+{4}^2$ $=16+15-10+16$ $=37$